


捕獸夾

by Shakaryo_012



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Canon, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Top!Brawler, 喧嘩師
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakaryo_012/pseuds/Shakaryo_012
Summary: 直到那個瞬間他才意識到，這並不是他們第一次見面了。也許他不記得了，但對喧嘩屋而言，這可不是能隨便遺忘的記憶。*此篇為喧嘩屋視角；雙方過往捏造。CP為喧嘩屋x師匠
Relationships: Brawler/Master | Executioner (Akudama Drive)
Kudos: 2





	捕獸夾

**Author's Note:**

> *此篇為喧嘩屋視角  
> *喧嘩屋與師匠過往捏造  
> *有惡玉漫畫16話背景提及  
> *回憶中的兩人設定為13歲及22歲

_「......你有遇過讓你喪失鬥志的人嗎？」_

在喧嘩屋模糊的印象中，曾有人問過他這樣一個莫名奇妙的問題。他不記得對方的長相與當時是怎麼開啟話題的，也想不起自己的回答，他能記得的只有酒吧昏黃而朦朧的燈光、周遭女人劣質的胭脂味與口中無味的啤酒。

_好像有這麼一號人物吧。_ 喧嘩屋默默想著。不過他也記不得他的長相了。

原本這個無厘頭的問題應該被喧嘩屋塞在記憶的角落長灰塵，並且隨著時光流逝而漸漸被遺忘。不過，在藝妓酒店與處刑科那混蛋的打鬥，似乎又讓這個不起眼的回憶浮上了檯面。

\--

那是20多年前的事情了。

作為從小就在南區長大的少年，他們都知道厲害的拳頭就是在這裡生存的王道，武力決定了少年們在群體間的地位，而喧嘩屋當年雖然還不夠勇猛，但在同齡人中也是相當出色的打架好手。即使有時產生衝突的對象是人高馬大的成年壯漢，他也不會畏懼，就算打輸了，年少的喧嘩屋也會三番兩次的前去復仇，直到他成功打敗對方為止。

在當時，青少年鬥毆弄得一身傷是家常便飯，每次群架結束回家時，喧嘩屋總會得到自家老頭子的無情訕笑，他每次都會嘲笑自己不只打架技術很爛，在氣勢上也不怎麼樣，憑藉著三腳貓功夫與耐揍的身體就想出去混，根本就是在讓人笑話。雖然老頭子每次都會嘲笑他，但他知道在碎唸之後，他還是會幫他包扎那些比較深的傷口，讓他明天又可以生龍活虎的跑去復仇。

每天打群架的日子是喧嘩屋年少生活的主軸，偶爾穿插一些黑幫交易爆發的鬥毆事件，也有爭奪地盤而起的勢力衝突，這些都讓喧嘩屋累積更多實戰經驗，漸漸成為小有名氣的打架新秀。

不過，這樣平穩的生活卻在某一天產生變化。那是一個陰雨的傍晚，在酒吧狹小而雜亂的後巷中聚集著一群人，他們正在等待「貿易夥伴」出現。這裡是南區著名的 **闇路** ，是進行交易談判的首選地，原因無他，這裡是南區最大酒吧的後巷，而且能通往闇路的途徑只有從酒吧內部才能來這裡，此外，這間酒吧是由當地最強盛的黑幫經營，沒有哪個不長眼的傢伙會想在這裡鬧事的。

年少的喧嘩屋作為打手也來到現場，目睹了這場不太一樣的交易，過往的商品不外乎是武器、人類、毒品等，但這次對方只拿了兩管粉綠色的液體來。喧嘩屋感到相當困惑，他從未見過這種東西。 _看起來就不怎麼好吃。_ 他如此想著。

後來在對話中他才聽到這是一種特殊的藥劑，對方費了好大的功夫才搞到手，據說這個東西可以增加傷口癒合速率、強化肌肉力量並能有更敏捷的反應，而且這還是從警署運出來的，一定是真貨等等......。

不過他並沒有等到交易完成才離開，因為這場交易被屋頂上的兩個灰白身影給打斷了。沒人知道他們為何此時會來到這裡，又是怎麼出現在屋頂上的，喧嘩屋只聽到身邊的人咬牙切齒的稱呼他們為「處刑科」。

雖然這兩個男人的臉都被灰白的斗篷遮住，但這並不影響他們攻擊的速度，轉眼間，原先的混混都倒成一片，帶著藥劑的男人原本還想跑，被處刑科的傢伙踹了一腳後便捂著肚子蜷曲在旁，手中的藥劑也被脫下帽兜的金髮男人回收。

而站在最後排的喧嘩屋默默看著其他人倒成一片的光景，他在過程中雖想出拳攻擊眼前這個還戴著帽兜的處刑科，但卻被對方戰鬥的氣勢所震懾，只能愣愣的盯著他朝自己前進，該死的一步也動不了。

在一陣天旋地轉後，年少的喧嘩屋被反手壓制在地，右肩隨著對方的施力傳來劇痛，他試圖掙扎起身但不見成效，被壓著頸椎的感覺讓他幾近窒息，在失去意識之前，他聽見了那個男人說的第一句話。

**_「這裡不是你該來的地方，小鬼」_ **

\--

秉持著打輸了就要贏回來的態度，喧嘩屋有著從老頭子那裡學來，找人報仇的良好習慣。不過，只有那個人不一樣，他一直不知道當年把他打昏的那個混帳傢伙是誰，這是喧嘩屋唯一無法復仇的人，因為帽兜遮住了他的臉，根本無從辨認。他本來打算把這件事當作一種驅使自己變得更強的動力，也沒想過會有能夠報仇的一天，畢竟他連對方的長相都不知道，也許那傢伙早就掛了也說不定。這個想法一直存在喧嘩屋的心中。

_......直到他在新幹線上與師匠正面交鋒。_

當那股熟悉而懾人的威壓出現時，那個瞬間他才意識到，這並不是他們第一次見面了。當年在闇路的光景與遭受的恥辱一齊湧上心頭，這可是他心心念念的報仇時刻，他不再像以前一樣弱小，新仇舊恨驅使他克服後退的本能，展開新一波猛烈的攻勢。也許他不記得了，但對喧嘩屋而言，這可不是能隨便遺忘的記憶。

兩人的打鬥宛如互相撕咬的野獸，彼此的重拳毫不猶豫的往對方身上落下，然而對方的閃避技巧太優秀，反而讓喧嘩屋逐漸居於劣勢。為了困住師匠的行動，喧嘩屋選擇以體型優勢將人禁錮在懷中，逐漸收緊的手臂讓師匠蹙眉卻無法掙脫。

「這下子......你逃不掉了......」

交錯的溫熱氣息模糊了他的理智，喧嘩屋記憶中的兜帽處刑科與眼前的男子開始重疊，他想起那個男人走向他的時候，那雙灰藍色的在黑暗中閃爍著寒光，那是讓人無法忘記的眼神。他應該要想起來的，在藝妓酒店見面的時候。

在使出一記漂亮的suplex（德式背摔）之後，喧嘩屋默默的說了一句。

「這次，是我贏了」

在宣告自己的勝利後，方才打鬥的疲倦感與失血造成的暈眩讓喧嘩屋腳步虛浮，他打算慢慢的走到第一車廂去和詐欺師他們會合。

然而，從背後伸出的手卻讓他被迫停下步伐，喧嘩屋轉身還來不及防禦就受到攻擊而倒臥在地，隨即師匠便以居高臨下的姿態一腳踩著喧嘩屋因喘息而高低起伏的胸膛，灰藍的雙瞳倒映出喧嘩屋狼狽的模樣，他只淡然的說了一句：

**「別自以為是了，小鬼」**

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 一開始是想著「如果喧嘩屋和師匠以前就見過面，這會是怎麼樣的故事呢？」才出現這一篇的。  
> 起初我還不知道要怎麼設定喧嘩屋的過去，結果官方漫畫16話此時就出現了！！（官方助我寫文）  
> 篇名「捕獸夾」的靈感是來自喧嘩屋在新幹線上的動作，箝制住對方的行動不覺得很像捕獸夾嗎？（笑
> 
> 關於為何師匠在20年前會放喧嘩屋一馬呢？個人解讀是當年的師匠面對還不是惡玉的傢伙會比較手下留情，所以才放過他。至於文末的師匠究竟有沒有想起來這傢伙就是20年前的少年呢？我也不知道～就交給大家去想囉！
> 
> 這篇是《獵人三部曲》的第三篇！希望大家會喜歡這個故事。


End file.
